Sorry, I Must Kill You
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psyco? My First HaeHyuk romance-angts fanfict. Just read and review.


**Title:**Sorry, I Must Kill You

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast :**

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

**Genre : **Romance, Angts, Hurt, sadis scene (?) yang belum tentu bikin merinding

**Rated :** T+ to M (for sadist scene)

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena adanya unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning : YAOI **. OOC. Scene pembunuhan yang bisa aja nggak seram dan nggak bikin merinding , Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), NO NC! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note : **Lirik lagu yang muncul di tengah fict itu lagu**야누스** (JANUS) milik **보이프렌드** (BOYFRIEND).

**Summary : **Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi'? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psyco'? My First HaeHyuk romance-angts fanfict. Just read and review.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Sorry, I Must Kill You**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

"Hyukkie-ya~ Temani aku latihan dance hari ini ne, jaebal~" pinta –rayu- seorang namja tampan bermata indah pada namja manis yang dipanggilnya 'Hyukkie' dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk –nama namja manis itu- yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya. Siwon akan menjemputku untuk membeli sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Kau dengan Sungmin-hyung saja ne?" sesal Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Selalu saja seperti ini. Siwon, Siwon, Siwon. Apa tidak ada nama lain di otakmu itu?' batinnya kesal.

"Arraseo. Arraseo."

"Annyeong"

Tiba- tiba seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis menyapa dan menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Choi Siwon –namja bertubuh atletis itu- tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk, yang mampu membuat si empunya pipi merona hebat.

"Aish! Ada aku disini. Jadi tolong jangan bermesraan didepanku!" seru Donghae kesal.

"Ah, mianhae Donghae-ya." Sesal Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipi terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Oh iya. Aku dan Eunhyukkie-chagi akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Aku harap kau datang ne." Pinta Siwon sembari menyerahkan sepucuk undangan pertunangan.

"Hm" Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne. Annyeonghigaseyo Donghae-ya!" pamit Eunhyuk lalu berjalan bersama Siwon dengan mengapit lengan namja tinggi itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan mesra, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan hati yang serasa dicabik-cabik.

'Pertunangan? Cih, kau benar-benar akan merebut Hyukkie dariku? Haha, tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi Choi Siwon'

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamarnya yang nyaman, namja tinggi berbadan atletis itu menyalakan saklar lampu agar penerangan di kamarnya menyala.

Namun seseorang telah lebih dulu menyalakan saklar itu.

"Lee Donghae?" kagetnya melihat sosok namja didepannya.

Tatapan namja didepannya ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk, seakan ia ingin membunuh Siwon saat ini juga.

Donghae mendorong Siwon ke lantai dengan keras. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati bingkai foto yang dipajang di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur king size Siwon.

Donghae menatap foto berukuran sedang itu. Foto Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat mesra.

Ia lalu membanting bingkai foto itu ke lantai.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung kemejanya.

Fotonya dan Eunhyuk tiga tahun lalu saat mereka masih SMA.

Ia membelai foto itu dengan sayang, seakan sedang membelai wajah Eunhyuk.

"Dulu hubungan kami sangat indah. Mesra sekali sampai membuat orang-orang mengatakan kalau kami berpacaran. Namun sayangnya Hyukkie hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Miris sekali bukan?" Perlahan Donghae tersenyum tulus. Namun setelah itu senyum tulusnya hilang tergantikan oleh senyum miris.

"Lalu seorang namja tiba-tiba datang dan merusak segalanya. Ia membuat hubungan persahabatan kami renggang dan mengambil hati HyukkieKU." Donghae menatap Siwon. Mata indahnya berkilat marah.

" Aku rasa _that f***ing j**rk_ telah mencuci otak HyukkieKU. Selama ini ia selalu menolak namja ataupun yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia bilang ia lebih memilih bermain denganku daripada kencan daripada orang-orang itu. Tapi saat kau menyatakan cinta padanya, ia langsung menerimamu. Pasti kau mencuci otak Hyukkie. Aku yakin itu. Haha."

Siwon mulai takut memandang Donghae yang saat ini tengah tertawa miris. Namja tampan itu berfikir, mungkin Donghae sudah tidak waras lagi. Tadi ia tersenyum tulus, tersenyum miris, lalu marah padanya, dan saat ini ia tertawa.

Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana hitam yang dipakainya. Mengarahkan benda itu pada Siwon dan mulai menyeringai.

"K...kau..."

"Heum? Waeyo Wonnie? Cih, nama kesayangan macam apa itu? Kenapa Hyukkie selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan manis seperti itu? Bahkan sejak kau berhasil merebutnya, dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya padaku dulu. Entah kenapa nama 'Hae-ya' sudah berubah menjadi 'Donghae-ya'." Sinis Donghae sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Siwon.

Siwon bergerak mundur. Ia tahu. Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Donghae adalah ahli tembak. Ia sering mendengar cerita-cerita dari namjachingunya jika Donghae adalah penembak yang baik dan sering menyabet peringkat satu dalam perlombaan. Tentu ia tahu jika ia melawan, maka Donghae akan langsung menembaknya dengan akurat.

Jantung.

Ia tahu Donghae akan melesatkan peluru itu tepat di jantungnya.

Yah, walaupun ia juga tidak yakin Donghae akan melepaskannya. Namun setidaknya menunda peluru itu melewati jantungnya adalah hal yang terbaik, pikirnya.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?" sentak Siwon. Ia tidak mengerti semua ini. Tadi ia baru saja mengantar Eunhyuk pulang setelah membeli sepasang cincin untuk pertunangan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saat memasuki kamarnya Donghae berada di hadapannya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin Lee HyukjaeKU kembali." Pinta Donghae enteng.

"Mwo? Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau memang menyukai Hyukkie." Ujar Siwon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Hyukkie mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintainya. Kami akan bertunangan lusa. Mengapa kau tidak bisa merelakannya? Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat Hyukkie bahagia?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Donghae tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga ia sampai di depan namja bermarga Choi ini. Namun sebelumnya dengan secepat kilat Donghae mengambil kayu yang terletak di lantai kamar Choi Siwon –yang sebenarnya akan digunakan Siwon untuk memukul Donghae-.

"Aku tidak akan rela melihatnya menikahi namja lain. Walaupun dia tidak bahagia, tapi apapun alasannya dia harus menjadi milikku!"

_**Bugh**_

Donghae menghantam perut Siwon menggunakan kayu itu.

"AKH!"

_**Bugh**_

Kembali Donghae menghantam Siwon tanpa ampun, kali ini tepat di kepala namja Choi itu.

"AKH! G...geu...man...hae..."

Donghae menyeringai licik.

Ia menjambak rambut Siwon, memaksa Siwon untuk menatap matanya.

Terlihat darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Siwon.

"Sakit?" tanya Donghae –sok- iba.

"..." Siwon tidak menjawab.

Ia tahu Donghae tidak iba padanya. Jelas-jelas ia melihat seringai licik terpatri di bibir Donghae.

"Tidak sakit ya? Hah~ Anak ini sok kuat sekali."

Donghae menonjok pipi Siwon dengan keras.

Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali hingga seseorang datang dan menghentikannya.

"Donghae-ya geumanhae!"

Eunhyuk, namja yang menghentikan Donghae itu memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

Ia perlahan melirik ke arah calon tunangannya yang kelihatan sangat kacau dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari bibir, hidung dan kepalanya.

"Hyuk...kie...sa...ranghae..."

Namja itu berusaha untuk melihat Eunhyuk. Ia menggapaikan tangannya berharap bisa meraih tubuh Eunhyuk. Namun apa daya, kini tubuhnya tidak mampu bekerja sama lagi dengan otaknya. Pandangan namja bermarga Choi itu mulai mengabur seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang melemah.

"Cih"

_**DOR**_

"ANDWAE!"

Setelah decihan Donghae, terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan Eunhyuk memenuhi rumah besar Choi Siwon.

"WONNIE!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan beranjak untuk mendekati mayat calon tunangannya, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

'Kau benar-benar mencintainya' batin Donghae saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dibanjiri air mata dan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berteriak memanggil namja bangsat –menurut Donghae- yang baru saja mati itu.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk kasar.

"Sudah cukup dramanya. Ini semakin membuatku muak. Ish..." Desis Donghae.

Dengan kasar ia membanting tubuh Eunhyuk ke kasur milik namja Choi yang baru saja pergi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sahabat sekaligus dongsaengku. Tidak lebih." Tegas Eunhyuk tanpa rasa takut ataupun gentar sedikitpun melihat Donghae yang perlahan menempelkan pisau dingin itu ke pipinya.

"Arraseo Hyukkie-chagi." Balas Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Namja yang terlalu dikuasai oleh cinta itu tetap menatap kegiatannya, mulai menyayat pipi Eunhyuk.

Perlahan Donghae mendorong mata pisau yang masih menempel di pipi namja manis didepannya, hingga darah segar mulai mengalir dari pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget. Ia memang sudah mengira Donghae akan menyiksanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika Donghae benar-benar nekad untuk membunuhnya.

'Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku? Mana ada orang yang membunuh orang yang dicintainya sendiri.' Batin Eunhyuk ngeri.

Donghae kembali mendorong mata pisau itu.

"Akh!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Ingin rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh pisau itu dari hadapannya, namun tali yang mengikat tangannya seakan membantu Eunhyuk untuk mengahadapi kematiannya.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae." Aku Donghae sembari menatap mata indah Eunhyuk dalam.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU KENAPA KAU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI, LEE DONGHAE?" bentak Eunhyuk. Akhirnya ia menyerukan pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar di otaknya.

"KARENA AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Donghae sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk nyalang.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, maka aku harus memilikimu. H.A.R.U.S" ujar Donghae dengan nada lembut, namun mengerikan bagi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae selanjutnya.

"Tapi Choi Siwon itu tiba-tiba datang di kehidupan kita dan merebut hatimu dariku."

Donghae mengangkat pisau itu lebih tinggi. Ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Eunhyuk, lalu memotongnya menggunakan pisau itu dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya. Kau bilang dia mencintaimu. Dia bilang kalian akan bertunangan. Dia menyuruhku datang ke pertunangan kalian. Haha." Racau Donghae. Ia membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk, menindihnya dan membelai pipinya.

"Tapi satu hal yang kalian tidak tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu. Kau hanya MILIKKU selamanya, chagi."

Eunhyuk melirik mayat Siwon yang terbujur kaku cukup dekat dengannya.

'Apa aku akan berakhir seperti itu?' pikirnya miris.

"Baiklah." Ucap Eunhyuk yakin.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk heran.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, baiklah. Aku siap." Ujar Eunhyuk yakin.

Donghae tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tau kejiwaanmu mulai terganggu. Sekarang kau bukan Lee Donghae namja baik hati yang selama duapuluh tahun ini kukenal. Sekarang kau adalah Lee Donghae namja PSYCO yang TEROBSESI padaku, membunuh namja yang kucintai dan bahkan ingin membunuhku." Jelas Eunhyuk dan menatap Donghae sinis.

"AKU BUKAN NAMJA PSYCO! DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU, BUKAN TEROBSESI DENGANMU." Teriak Donghae.

Kini pisau di tangannya mulai kembali menyayat tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya –menurutnya- itu. Kali ini ia menyayat kedua belah pipi Eunhyuk dengan kasar.

Ia terus melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Eunhyuk hanya melihat wajah seorang pembunuh dengan seringaian menakutkan disana. Namun Eunhyuk juga sadar, dibalik wajah menyeramkan itu terdapat tatapan mata yang sangat terluka. Yah, walau bagaimanapun Lee Donghae tetaplah Lee Donghae. Namja baik, penurut, polos dan pemaaf.

Ego dan hati nya tidak bisa bekerja sama kali ini. Begitu pula dengan bibir dan matanya. Bibirnya boleh saja menyunggingkan seringaian kejam, namun sinar matanya seakan membiaskan bahwa ia tetap tidak tega untuk melakukan ini.

Namja tampan ini membuka simpul tali yang mengikat tangan Eunhyuk, entah untuk apa ia melakukan itu.

Mata pisau itu perlahan turun ke dada Eunhyuk.

Seringaian Donghae makin terlihat jelas. Ia sedikit menekan pisau itu dan menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Sangat mencintaimu."

Bulir air mata mulai turun dari mata indah Eunhyuk. Seakan sudah siap menanti kematiannya, Eunhyuk hanya pasrah menerima segala perlakuan Donghae padanya.

"Eum... Kalau aku menancapkan ini ke jantungmu, apa yang terjadi Hyukkie?"

"..." Eunhyuk bungkam. Tentu saja ia tak perlu menjawabnya, ia yakin Donghae sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pisau itu menembus jantungnya.

Dan Eunhyuk juga yakin bahwa Donghae tahu ia hanya mempunyai satu jantung. Jika jantungnya sudah tidak bekerja lagi, maka otomatis nyawanya akan segera menghilang dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Ia mulai menekan pisau itu agar menyentuh jantung Eunhyuk. Namun ia menarik pisau itu kembali sebelum berhasil menyentuh jantung Eunhyuk.

"AKH! HAE-YA GEUMANHAE!"

.

.

.

Lima menit.

Sudah lima menit ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali.

Sedikit menusukkan mata pisaunya tepat di jantung Eunhyuk, namun mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum mencapai jantung Eunhyuk.

"Hae...Donghae...ya..." panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Heum? Waeyo Hyukkie-chagi?" Donghae bertanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan biasa dan santai, seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang sedang terjadi.

"A..aku mohon...biarkan aku ma...mati...jangan siksa aku...seperti i...ini." lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae terperangah sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan membuatmu kembali bersama calon tunanganmu itu, Hyukkie."

Donghae menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya itu tepat ke jantung Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

"AAAKH!"

"..." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. Mianhae." Perlahan bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia menarik kembali pisau itu. Menyisakan darah yang mengalir sangat deras dari dada Eunhyuk.

Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tampak kumuh dan lembab –walaupun sebenarnya ruangan itu kamar mewah- terlihat seorang namja tampan duduk memandangi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Sosok itu –sengaja- di tidurkan diatas tempat tidur kecil yang terasa sangat empuk dengan seprai putih bergambar ikan dan monyet.

Sosok itu memakai gaun panjang –dan seksi- berwarna merah seperti bunga mawar merah.

Perlahan Donghae -namja tampan itu- mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari dingin Eunhyuk –sosok dihadapannya-.

"Saranghae NAE Hyukkie. Saranghae yeongwonhi. Dengan begini kau selamanya bersama denganku, bukan? Kita akan mati bersama disini. Tapi tenang saja. Ada aku disini. Jadi semuanya aman, chagiya." Ujar Donghae sambil mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya –yang semakin hari semakin kurus- itu disamping Eunhyuk dan ikut terlelap bersama Eunhyuk –atau hanya ia yang terlelap-.

Yah, setelah kejadian lima bulan lalu ia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar yang ada di rumah besarnya bersama Eunhyuk.

Mungkin perkataan Eunhyuk saat itu benar. Kejiwaannya sudah terganggu. Namun kini ia sudah lebih dari seorang psyco. Ia bahkan terlihat gila dengan wajah dan pakaian berantakan seperti itu. Belum lagi lima bulan tanpa makan, minum dan mandi membuatnya terlihat semakin kacau.

Namun dengan ini Donghae bahagia. Bahagia bersama namja yang sangat dicintainya selamanya.

Yah, cinta memang seperti itu, bukan?

Cinta itu buta. Cinta itu bodoh. Cinta itu menyesatkan. Cinta itu kadang terasa manis, namun lebih sering terasa pahit.

Dan lima buah huruf ini yang membuat Donghae kehilangan akal sehatnya.

C.I.N.T.A.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan  
Tteollineun nae du soneul himkkeot japgo isseo nan  
Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare  
Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan_

_**I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in  
I'm strongly clutching my two hands  
You're being deceived when I'm saying that I'm OK  
I am shedding all my tears behind your back**_

_Tteollideon jageun eokkaega geu jageun ipsuri  
Mianhae nae apeseo jujeo antneun neo  
Tteugeopdeon nareul samkigo ni nunmul humchimyeo  
Mianhae on himeul dahae anneun na_

_**Your small, trembling shoulders, your small lips  
I'm sorry – you collapse before me  
You swallow me up hotly and shed tears  
I'm sorry – you hug me with all your strength**_

_Neoui eokkae neomeo baetneun hansum neoui eokkae neomeo chaoneun nunmul  
Geugeon naman aneun siseone namginda kkeutkkaji  
Neoui gieok ane salgo sipgo neoui gieok ane utgoman sipeo  
Babocheoreom geujeo neoege utneunda_

_**I let out a sigh past your shoulders, tears rise up past your shoulders  
But only I know how I look  
I want to live in your memory till the end, I want to smile in your memory  
Like a fool, I just smile at you**_

_You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl  
Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo  
Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo  
Geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae_

_**You're not a bad girl, You're not a bad girl  
The tears shed for me, put those tears away  
She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it in**_


End file.
